Thanksgiving Harvest Festival transcript
Prologue: Oz-Hunt Church Reverend Albertson: "Good afternoon, citizens of San Francisco, I would like to announce this year's upcoming Thanksgiving harvest festival, and if any young kids are allergic to pumpkin products, please let their parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts know about it." Robin: "Boy oh boy, I can hardly wait for the Thanksgiving harvest festival." Gonzo: "We know, there'll be lots of good food and decorations and table cloths-" Bean: "and a super big hay ride." Rizzo: "Sometimes I just can't keep control of de good food around here." Fozzie: "Oh, Rizzo, you know every single type of food is your most favorite." Rizzo: "Well sometimes I just can't help myself." Kermit: "Come on, everybody, let's go back home to the boarding house so we can wake up super early and prepare for the upcoming Thanksgiving Harvest Festival." Tune Music In Background Kermit: "It's time to get things started again." [Short Version Of The Muppet Show Theme Tune In Background] Scene 1: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Okay, so we got the dinner rolls all baked and prepared for the Thanksgiving harvest festival." Fozzie: "And we even got the apple crisp and pumpkin pies baked as well." Bean: "I sure hope we get to see the float parade, it's 1 of my most favorites of all times." Walter: "Well we all better get a good night's rest for tomorrow morning, afternoon and evening's super big event." Scooter: "Okay, goodnight, everybody, don't let the bed bugs bite any of you." The Muppet friends go right into their separate bedrooms and get their beauty sleep. The very next morning, the Muppet friends are getting themselves prepared to go to the Thanksgiving harvest festival at Oz-Hunt Church. Kermit: "Okay, to the bus, everybody." Crazy Harry: "This turning out to be super bang-tastic." Lew Zealand: "I can almost smell the good stuff just about from around here." Sweetums: "You guys better not leave me behind." The Muppet friends head on right outside to the Electric Mayhem bus and they drive around all the way to Oz-Hunt Church again. Oz-Hunt Church/the Thanksgiving harvest festival Kermit: "Hey, everybody, we're here for the Thanksgiving harvest festival." Marvin: "Kermit, guys," Shelly: "we're super thrilled you guys could make it here." Marvin: "Come right inside, Reverend Albertson's been waiting patiently for you guys." The Muppet friends come right inside with the apple crisp and pumpkin pies and set them right on the kitchen counter. Gonzo: "Happy Thanksgiving to all of you out there, isn't it a super good day to be thankful for everything? isn't it a super good day to be together as always?" Marvin, Shelly and Katrina see Felix near the cheese plate and he's about to eat 1 of the cheese wheels. Marvin: "Stop!" Shelly: "Don't move 1 single muscle." Katrina: "Don't even think about it, Felix." Shelly: "Felix Harold Watson, you know the rules, there'll be no eating 'til dinner time." Felix: "But, Mom, Dad, Katrina, I wasn't gonna-" Marvin: "Just put down the cheese wheel and back away." Felix does exactly as he's told to do. Scooter: "Oh good." Bean: "Now let's watch the Thanksgiving parade on television."' They begin watching the Thanksgiving parade on the television screen. Fozzie: "Wow, look at those red and blue M&M's." Bean: "Oh look, there's the Sesame Street friends." Floyd: "Look at those super thrillin' tap dancers." Beaker: "Mee, mo, mee, mo, mee-mee, mo, mee-mee, mo." Bunsen: "I agree with you hear, Beaker, I do see The Wiggles float coming by." Right after seeing every single parade float, they see a Christmas holiday parade float at the ending. Rizzo: "Finally, just in time fo' de winta holidays." Cut to the Swedish Chef in the church dining room...... Swedish Chef: Musical Triangle "Cume und geet eet, iferyboody." Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Doris, Link Hogthrob, Denise, Scooter, Skeeter, Robin, Bean, Rizzo, Pepe, Gonzo, Camilla, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Walter, George, Mildred Huxtetter, Andy, Randy, Rowlf, the Newsman, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, Animal, Lips, Twitch, Marvin Suggs, Twitch, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Polly Lobster, Clifford, Beauregard, Bunsen and Beaker sit right at their dining places and are about to eat mostly everything. Marvin: "Not so fast, you guys, right before we eat, let's all say our praises, Clifford, you begin." Clifford: "Dear God, thanks for this lovely Thanksgiving dinner meal and thanks for all of our good friends and true family members, amen." Kermit and other Muppet friends and true family members: "Amen." Marvin, Shelly, Animal, Katrina and Felix get turkey drumsticks, mashed taters with gravy while Kermit and his Muppet friends get vegetarian foods as well. Scooter: "You know what, you guys? this year in December, let's all prepare for the winter holidays." Gonzo: "Oh yeah, Scooter, good idea." Janice: "Oh wow, like, I can hardly wait to go Christmas shopping," Beauregard: "and I can hardly wait to get a Christmas tree and a Christmas wreath." Waldorf: "So, Statler, what do you think about this Thanksgiving dinner meal?" Statler: "It's yummy good, I'm beginning to enjoy it myself." Waldorf: "We're the lucky men in town!" Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Lips: (raising his diet root beer glass) "And now, I propose a nice warm toast for the Watsons." All Muppet friends: "For the Watsons." Marvin: "For Kermit and his good friends." All 4 Watson family members: "For Kermit and his good friends." Uncle Deadly: "How truly charming, a truly enchanted evening." They begin enjoying their Thanksgiving dinner meals and later: Thanksgiving dessert meals. Fade to a black screen............. End Production Credits Directed by James Bobin Produced by Nicholas Stollar Music composed by Christophe Beck Cast Members Credits Jason Segel as Marvin Watson '' ''Amy Adams as Shelly Watson Owen Vaccaro as Felix Watson Scarlett Estevez as Katrina Watson Voice Performers Credits Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Sweetums, Camilla, Crazy Harry, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal and Marvin Suggs (voices) Dave Goelz as Gnzo, Beauregeard, Zoot, Bunsen, Randy, Waldorf and Chip (voices) Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Andy and Dr. Teeth (voices) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter and Doris (voices) Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Twitch and Link Hogthrob (voices) Ryan Dillon as Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voice) Julliane Buescher as Wanda, Yolanda and Denise (voices) Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts